Jack's Real Daughter
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: [Story originally by 'SomethingSoDistant'] No CoE, No Alice, Stephen or Ianto Dying. Ciara is a regular teenage girl, living in London with her family. All comes crashing down after a meeing with a strange man who drives a flash car.
1. AUTHORS NOTES!

Hey guys, so as you may be able to tell from the Title and Summary; this is a story that has already been published. Well...'SomethingSoDistant' has given me permission to finish this story so that's what I'm gonna do.  
The first chapter will be everything that Ciara (SomethingSoDistant) wrote and after that it will be me.  
Please give me your feedback and love! – and any constructive criticism you may have. 

Love and Ducks to you all,

Rachel :) xx


	2. What SomethingSoDistant wrote

Chapter 1: Meetings

It was a regular Saturday morning; mum and Jake where at work, Caylee had moved out and the twins were outside with friends. I was on the computer as usual when someone knocked.

I left the laptop on the sofa and descended the stairs to the front door. A man in a blue uniform was at the door. I opened it as soon as I reached it.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice was different to my siblings. My voice sounded slightly American while theirs just sounded normally English. It's a bit mad seen as I've never even been there.

"Yeah, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Is Caroline Smith here?" He replied, studying me. His voice was deep and he had a broad American accent.

"She hasn't been Smith for ages, she's McCarthy now. Sorry mum's at work and won't be back until half one at least. Any chance I could help?"

"McCarthy? Is she married?"

"She married then divorced."

"What was your name?"He asked after a few seconds of staring at me intently.

"Ciara, Ciara Ashley McCarthy. Why?"

"Tell me Ciara, how old are you?" He asked urgently.

"14, I was born 5th May 1995. Again, why?" I asked; who was this man?

There were a few moments of pause.

"Don't worry, take this and call me in a week. Please don't tell your mother about meeting me."

"Right, whatever, nice to meet you Captain."I said as I took the card. There was a strange 'T' on it and underneath it had 'Torchwood' written. On the back was 'Captain Jack Harkness' and a number.

"And you Ciara; remember to call." He said before turning away and heading towards the sports car parked at the end of the drive way.

"Nice car" I called before I closed the door. I heard him chuckling before I did.

I turned by back to the door and then walked up to the living room again. The card in my jeans pocket.

A week passed and I was debating whether to call the mysterious Captain Jack Harkness. I'd done a little research on the computer, to find nothing of consequence. I deleted my history so nobody would find out I was researching him.

I had kept my word and not told my mother or anybody for that instance about the strange man at the doorway.

Today was another typical Saturday; again I was alone in the house. But this time I didn't have a laptop in my lap, but my mobile and his card. I sighed, this was stupid, and he asked me to call so I'll call him.

I dialled the number it seemed to be a landline, I was about to hang up when a female voice spoke.

"Hello?" The voice was defiantly Welsh.

"Hi, I'm Ciara McCarthy. A Captain Jack Harkness came round my house last week and asked me to call him." I said, unsure what else to say.

"Hold on one moment please."

There was a silent pause; I was beginning to get nervous for some strange reason.

"Hello? You still there?" She asked

"Yes, yes I'm here." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry to say but he isn't in at the moment, I'll get him to ring you when he gets back." She said, it didn't sound like a lie.

"Okay that's fine, Thank you" I replied.

We seemed to put the phone down at the same second.

It felt like a small weight had been lifted from my shoulders, again it was a feeling I didn't understand.

I was another few hours before I got called. I put the TV on mute and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Ciara its Jack. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"O-Kay. What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your father."

"My supposed father don't you mean." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm nothing like him, it's strange."

"What's his name?"

"Kieran Gerard McCarthy, I don't see him anymore." I said.

"Why?"

_Because he's a nasty piece of work,_ I thought to myself.

"Because he hit both my sisters, because he twists things, because he did it while he was sober, because of things that happened years ago." I said angrily, I took a breath to calm myself.

"Did he hit you?" There was tension layering his voice.

"No, because I'm his 'little princess'" I said sarcastically. "If this is something to do with him, if this is one of his tricks for me to start seeing him again then tell him from me not to bother, I've had enough of his sick mind games; trying to blackmail me with the boys."

"Boys?"

"My little brothers, Ollie and Charlie. Their kids from after his marriage to mum. Their only little." I said, sadness leaking into my voice.

"This isn't a set up. What did he do to black mail you?"

"He said we couldn't see them unless we saw him." I said, downstairs the front door opened, the sound of mums shoes on the wood rose.

"Hey mum!" I called.

"Hi love." She said back.

"Can you please not tell your mum who you're speaking too?" He said.

"No problem" I changed my voice to as if I was talking to one of my friends.

"Ciara can you meet me tomorrow in Uxbridge?"

"Corse I can, I'll just clear it with mum." I said, keeping the tone up. "Mum! Can I go shopping with Courtnie tomorrow please?" I called downstairs.

"That's fine; I'm in all day tomorrow anyway." She shouted back up.

"Thank you!" I said finally.

"I guess I'll meet you there." He said.

"Bye" I said before hanging up.

Why did I trust this man? He was old enough to be my dad.

Whoa, my dad? He did look a lot like me; he did have the same accent but a lot broader that would explain the reason why he wants to get to know me.

Okay I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself, I have a dad. Mum wouldn't lie to me would she?

That night I couldn't stop thinking about Jack Harkness.

Chapter 2: Talking

I woke up that morning and got dressed in my regular black skinny jeans, white top and black waist coat.

I checked my phone; I had one text from a mobile.

_12:30pm Costa Coffee J._

'J' was obviously Jack and I still had an hour to get to Uxbridge after I ate a late breakfast.

I got on the bus at 11:55, I would make it.

The bus took half an hour and it took me the extra five minutes to get to Costa Coffee. I walked in and saw him sitting at a table at the back of the shop; he was still wearing that blue uniform.

"Hey" I said as I sat down after making my way to the table.

"Thanks for meeting me." He said while pushing a coffee to me.

"I have no idea why I am though, I hardly know you." I said before taking a sip.

"Well I'd like to change that." He said. "Ciara, this will sound strange, but do you believe in aliens."

"This is going to sound stranger, yes I do. Not the little green men time with egg heads though."

"Why?" He asked, generally interested.

"I don't believe were the only ones out there, for one, mars has traces of water on it, therefore if there was water there is a good chance that there was or is life on mars, maybe its just a string of simple organisms, but we were once too. Also the milky-way is just one of hundreds of galaxies and from the 'big bang' there could've been thousands of planets with the same potential as earth; maybe even more. Then there's the Daleks, they didn't seem to be from earth. Plus those laser stun gun things seemed a bit too advanced for earth."

"Smart girl," He said

"Thanks,"

"Stun gun things?"

"You must've seen it; it shot blue light from the arm like things. I was hit by one of them- it hurt a lot but I woke up later, so was my friend Erin, she must've reacted badly to it because she died from it." I said sadly. Jack just stared at me in amazement.

"Something wrong?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"No, but there's something I should tell you"

"Would it be that you're possibly my real father?" I guessed.

"Whoa, how did you know?" He asked.

"It doesn't take a genius Jack, I look a bit like you, you asking my age etcetera tipped me off in the first place, the fact that I am nothing like my supposed father and your general interest in me." I said indifferently. "It also doesn't take a genius to work out that you're not from around here and you're armed."

"Smart girl indeed." He said smiling, he move his coat over the gun more.

"Thanks, so why the alien question?"

"Because it's my job and your right."

"Pardon? It's your job to do what?"

"Catch aliens, you were right, there is life on other planets. Sometimes they come here and we stop them causing havoc, then take their technology to arm the human race against invasion."

"We?" I asked.

"Torchwood. I run it, it's based in Cardiff"

I took a second to take in this information.

"So how did you find out about aliens?" I asked.

"I grew up with them; they are the norm in my time."

"Your time?"

"51st Century, I was born there but I travelled in time and space to end up here."

"How?" I asked.

"This thing" He said, tapping his wrist strap "When its working can take you anywhere any when"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You hunt aliens for a living, scavenging their technology to arm the human race against on coming threats, You are possibly my father, you also are from the 51st century and you also own a wrist strap that can take you anywhere in space" I said, trying to get my head around it. "If you're having me on, then I swear I'll never speak to you again."

"Nope, I'm not lying. That basically sums it up." He said. "What would make you think any different?"

"I've always been too gullible for my own good; I'm trying to get out of the habit. After all the Bull I've heard in my life it's hard to trust people."

"Do you trust me?" He asked hopefully.

"Surprisingly yes." I said after taking another sip of my coffee. "What did you want mum for last week?"

"Just to catch up, make amends, we didn't really end on good terms."

"No surprise there."I said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's had plenty of boyfriends, over half of them didn't end so well nor did both her marriages." I explained.

"How's your sister? Caylee I think her name was."

"Yeah, she's fine; she's living with her boyfriend in Harefield. Wait, you knew her?"

"Briefly, she probably won't remember me; she was only 9 when we met." He said.

"Maybe, best not to mention you if were keeping this quiet." I said.

"Have you told anyone?" He asked.

"Nope, nobody because it would be bound to get back to mum. It was risky enough saying that you were my friend Courtnie."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that, what happened to your voice?"

"I don't speak normally to my friends, it's weird; but most things around me usually are. My voice goes higher pitched to match hers. It was the easiest way to fake an invitation." I said.

"Your right, most things around you are weird." He said, smiling.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "But there's something weirder than me down my road. A police box appearing and being there one moment then gone the next. It was the day Saxon disappeared and President Winters was assassinated."

"A police box? Tell me Ciara, who lives near you?" He asked.

"The Thompsons's, Ms Dale, The Jones' and The Brooks."

"Jones'? Who lives there?"

"Uh, I can't remember the mother and fathers names, but there were three children, well not children, their older now. Uh Leo, Tish and Martha I think."

"Martha Jones? You're kidding?"

"No, she used to baby sit for us and look after me when 'dad' was drunk. I think she moved to America."

"Martha Jones happens to be a good friend of mine; she'd back in England and is actually working for me at the moment."

"Wow, small world."

"If you're still having doubts about me, speak to them. They know me well, tell them I said Hey, and Martha's fine."

"Will do."

We sat there for hours; he told me stories of his past, Torchwood and a man/alien called the Doctor. Apparently he's a 'Time Lord' who travels through space and time using a blue police box.

With all his tales, there was one fact that kept appearing. He could not die. He told me that I was wrong on a single count and the Daleks never stunned people; always kill. With this knowledge I realized that I couldn't die either.

It was getting late and we bid our goodbyes.

Chapter 3: The Jones'

I was walking home from the bus stop when I saw Tish walking in front of me.

"Tish?" I called.

"Ciara?" She was confused at my slight urgency.

"Tish, can I speak to you some where privet later if you have a minute please?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Yeah, sure. Come round for tea, we haven't seen you in ages. Tell your mum then come round." She said kindly.

"Thanks Tish."

I walked over to my house and let myself in.

"That you Ciara?" Mum called from upstairs.

"Yeah, but I'm not sticking around, Tish invited me for dinner so I'll be back later."

"Alright love" She said.

I left the house once more and walked two doors down to the Jones' house. I knocked and waited for the door to open. It was the kind old face of the father; Clive, his name I suddenly remembered.

"Hey Ciara, come in." He said.

I walked in and through into the kitchen, a heavenly smell of spaghetti bolognaise was in the room.

"Smells amazing" I commented.

"Thanks, you sticking around for dinner?" Ms J asked.

"If you wouldn't mind" I said.

"Not at all, you're always welcome here Ciara, you know that."

"Thanks Ms J."

"Tish is upstairs, she said for us to send you up." Ms J said.

"Okay, on my way" I said as I began to climb the stairs. I got to Tish's room and knocked.

"Come in!" She called.

I walked into the familiar bedroom.

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" She asked.

"Well, somebody. Tish, promise me you won't interrupt me."

"Promise, go ahead"

"Last Saturday I was home alone on the computer, mum and Jake were at work and the twins were out. A man knocked on the door, asking for mum, I told him that she was at work and wouldn't be home for a while. The man began to question me, I told him the truth and he left, giving me a card and telling me to call him in a week. I called yesterday and we spoke again, he was asking more questions about me. I again told the truth and he asked if we could meet in Uxbridge today. I know it was stupid but I went. There I pieced together the possibility of him being my real father. He realized the exact same thing. Tish, do I remind you of anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Well, yeah but he lives in Cardiff."

"Would his name be Captain Jack Harkness?" I asked.

"He was here? He's your father? What do you know?"

"Yes, Maybe- it's a very likely chance because remember the Daleks?"

"Who could forget them, they killed thousands of people."

"Well, I was hit by a beam from one of them. But I woke up. It seems I can't die. Nor can Jack. As for my knowledge, it's very limited. I only just found out about this today." I admitted. "He said to say Hey from him and tell you Martha is fine."

"Oh, my, god. He told you everything didn't he?"

"About the Doctor and the year that never was? Pretty much, but I don't know all the details" I said "And by the sound of it I don't want to either."

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Just me, I won't tell anyone."

"I think we need to talk to mum and dad about this, I'm sure Martha already knows."

She guided me down stairs and into the kitchen.

There I re explained everything. Just as I finished Ms J got a call from Martha.

"Martha? What's wrong?" She said.

There was a pause for Martha to reply.

"No, she's here and just told us."

Another pause.

"Right, well, we'll speak to you later." Ms J hung up the phone. "Apparently Jacks on his way back to Cardiff now." She said.

I just nodded.

"Do you think he could be?" I asked them.

"Very good chance sweetie." Ms J said sadly.

"Well at least that would mean I'm not related to that man who ruined the first half of my life." I said.

"Ciara, what's going on with that?" Clive asked.

"I don't know, he wants to take mum to court because he claims she's brain washed us and forcing us not to see him." I said, "It's a big mess really, but I will never forgive him. He's causing mum so much stress and she's still recovering from the cancer."

"How is she?"

"Groggy all the time, its affecting everyone else. Everyone's been getting head aches its just really weird." I said, sighing.

The night played out well and I went home after dinner, you could never find a problem with Ms J's cooking. I was still worried about Mum but I tried not to think.

Chapter 4: Crying

The next week and a half passed quickly, I was spending more time over the Jones' and I made a small routine; Up, get dressed, school, go home for an hour and do my homework, eat dinner at the Jones' and then go home to sleep.

I sighed; I was following my routine for going to sleep. I was thinking about how drowsy everyone was, it was getting worse, I could almost taste something in the air. It was almost metallic and very light, almost as I shouldn't be able to notice it. Tonight was freezing; mum had all the heating on full blast.

I laid my head on the pillow and fell into sleep.

It was dark, but I could almost see something pulsing telling me I wasn't alone. Something was out there, I couldn't stop myself getting the strange feeling of Déjà vu, and I couldn't place it.

I woke with a gasp that metallic taste was in my mouth. I got up as usual, mum had probably left already; she had to be up for 3 am. I went about my business, idly wondering why the house was so quiet; Shauna should be screaming at me for taking the last bowl of shreddies and Conor should be running about making a mess with his latest sandwich creation. Why was Dippy not barking to go outside? I looked into Jake's bedroom, there she was in a big fur ball at the end of his bed, her usual spot.

It was getting late, I decided if the lazy buggers didn't get up now then they would be late so I went into Conor's room and shook his still form, he didn't react, and he was lying on his stomach so I couldn't see his face. I flipped him over, shocked at the coolness of his skin. He was pale as snow, his lips blue as ice. I jumped back, begging myself to wake up from this horrible dream. But I wasn't sleeping. I quickly checked for a pulse; nothing. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Conor! Wake up!" I sobbed. I left the room in a hurry. I ran right up to Shauna's room, Conor being her twin (They technically had 21 minutes difference) she'd want to know. I burst into her room, seeing the exact same scene. I ran out again into Jake's bedroom, I looked closer at him. He was exactly the same as the twins. The tears were falling rapidly now. I looked to Dippy, our wonderful dog, looking for any signs of life. She was as still as the rest, no heart beat and freezing cold. I sobbed and ran up to Mum's room hoping that she wouldn't be there and she'd woken up before whatever it is happened.

"Mum" I choked when I saw her curled up in bed, pale as the others. I ran to the bathroom throwing up what little breakfast I had eaten. I didn't even want to check Caylee's room.

I quickly cleaned myself up, got up and ran down the two flights of stairs to the front door. I opened the lock and ran out. I looked to my left and saw Leo walking to his car.

"Leo" I said, swiftly walking forwards towards him and the house.

"Ciara? Whets wrong?" He said, studying my tear stained face.

"Their all gone, I don't know what happened, they just- just" I stammered, choking on the final word "-died"

"Ciara, c'mon come inside, who died?" He said, catching me as I tripped. He guided me into the house, Ms J was in the living room and he sat me down on the arm chair.

"Ciara? What's wrong?" Ms J said, springing from her seat.

"Their all gone," I said, dazed.

"Who?" They said.

"My family, their dead." I said through a sob.

They calmed me eventually getting me to explain what happened.

Leo had been filled in about aliens so he took no hesitations in calling Tish and Clive back to the house. Ms J called Jack who told Martha; both of which were on their way now. I'd stopped crying and was now sitting still with a mug of tea in my hands.

"What happened to them? Why did they die?" I asked after a moment.

"Martha said her best guess was Carbon Monoxide. Jack said the taste you had would only happen with either you or him, again the thoughts travelled to Carbon Monoxide."

"They didn't suffer" I said stiffly.

"Not at all." She said while hugging me.

"They didn't deserve to die, the twins are younger than me!" I said in a mono-tone.

They couldn't say anything.

I sat there for about half the day, drinking the tea stiffly and not watching the active TV.

**Ok, so this is everything that 'SomethingSoDistant' wrote. From the next chapter it will be what I have written. Please Follow, Favourite and Review!  
Rachel :) xx**


	3. Torchwood

Jack and Martha had arrived about half an hour ago. They both tried to talk to me but I remained inaudible. No-one could get me to say anything. Not that I had anything to say. Jack joined me on the sofa and put his hand to my knee as comfort. Neither did I embrace his comfort, nor did I decline it. I just sat stiffly.

I could hear them all talking about my family. I tried to block it out but I just couldn't. There were tears slowly flowing down my cheek and I couldn't stop them; or hold them in.

Jack must have registered this as he quickly removed himself from the position he was in and instantly knelt in front of me with a worried look.

I took the courage to look up from the floor and gaze into his eyes – seeing his worry. My vision blurred from the build-up of tears and it wasn't long before I broke down and Jack embraced me in a 'bear hug'. He enveloped me with his arms tight and rocked me back and forth like I was a baby. I didn't mind. It was rather soothing actually.

After a while I had developed a headache from crying and was fed up of being around adults so I exited the room without a word a headed for the bathroom – locking the door as I entered.

**[Martha's P.O.V]**

"She's struggling." I said immediately after I heard the bathroom door close.

"Well, wouldn't you if your entire family died?!" Jack said harshly. I just glared at him. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"Did she say anything to you guys?" Jack asked.

Everyone but Leo shook their heads and then he spoke up.

"Not really. She half explained what happened through all the tears but after she sat down she was mute and has been since then." Leo explained.

"Ok…" Jack sighed.

"Listen. I know you may not want to do this Jack – but you have no choice. You need to take Ciara with you back to Cardiff. Build a life with her and settle down." I stated.

Jack shook his head.

"No. No, she can't come with me. What about Torchwood? I can't just let an innocent kid into that life. It's not safe and even if I did – she wouldn't have any skills." Jack retorted.

"Uhh…she's a former Level 7 gymnast and let me tell you this – She is amazing! That's gotta be some sort of 'skill' in your book, surely?" Tish alleged.

"Tish has a point there." Dad stated.

"I dunno. Then there's the gun training, self defence, computer work. She's only 13!" Jack ranted.

"So what?" I argued.

"I'll go." Someone said.

We all turned around to see Ciara stood in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack said.

"I said: I'll go." Ciara confirmed with finality.

"Ciara, we need to talk about this…" I started but Ciara interrupted me.

"No, we don't need to talk about this. We need to leave." She demanded in a soft tone.

**[Ciara's P.O.V]**

Later that day, I had retrieved everything I needed from my house and put it into Jack's car. I bid my goodbyes to the Jones' before we set off back to Cardiff. Martha had come with us as she needed to get back to work. She let me sit up front with Jack so we could get to know each other but I had nothing I wanted to 'discuss' with him.

Not long later I fell asleep and drifted into a deep oblivion.

_I could see my family's faces. No life. No emotion. No soul. They were just dead! The scene kept playing back in my head to the moment I found them and my heart crushed as I was forced to remember._

I woke up screaming and panting. _It was just a dream! _I kept telling myself. _It was just a dream…!_ We were still in the car and Martha was sound asleep in the back.

"You ok?" Jack asked me.

"Uhhh…yeah." I said unsurely.

I really didn't want to deal with Jack's question's right now.

I wanted to be able to sleep and not worry about being tormented by my family's death in my dreams.

"You ur…you wanna talk about it?" He asked, unsure as to whether he should.

I violently shook my head before turning away and glaring out of the window – only to see that we were coming to a halt.

"Where are we?" I asked simply.

"Torchwood."

Me, Jack and Martha walked up to a pavement and I was ordered to stand in the middle of them on a certain part. Next thing I knew, we were moving down!

As we reached the bottom I looked around in astonishment.

This is where Jack works!?

"What do you think?" He said, waiting for an 'Epic' reaction – which, thanks to the way I felt: Never came.

I shrugged before walking on ahead of him.

He quickly caught up and stopped me as he called several people over.

"Ciara. This is Toshiko Sato, Technical Expert. Dr Owen Harper, clues in the name. Ianto Jones, General Support Officer - if you need anything done – this is the man for the job. And finally Gwen Cooper, Field Agent." Jack introduced.

They all greeted me sweetly.

Then Jack nudged me, implying for me to say hi.

"Urm…hi." I said timidly. "I'm Ciara. Ciara McCarthy."

And that's when my rollercoaster life at Torchwood began.

**Hello everyone! So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (They will get longer – I promise). Thank you to: unshakespearean and I love Janto for your reviews. I love you both!  
Also, if you haven't already then please check out my other Torchwood FanFiction 'A New Life' or if you'd like – ANL for short. **

**Love to you all,**

**Rachel :) xx**


End file.
